Friction between past and present
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Ushio an evil priest from ancient egypt, has a huge grudge against me so to get even with me he attacks yugi and that.this sounds better then what i decribed here just a word of warning there is some violence in here between me and ushio but that's all i
1. Prologe

Me: ok, this is the fourth new story that were posting   
  
H.shadowcat: well, enjoy again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Prologe  
  
It was a beautiful sunday morning and yugi was in a happy mood." yami, get up " cried yugi." mmm " replied yami as he flips over in bed." yami " whines yugi." nani " replies yami.   
  
" Get up i want to play " wailed yugi as he gave yami his best puppy dog look that he could muster." oh alright, i'll get up " replies yami as he threw off the covers and rolled out of bed.once in a sitting postion he was automatically glombed by yugi.  
  
" Now, get so i can dress or i'll tickle you " relied yami. at yami's remark yugi's eyes widen." no " yells yugi as he let go of yami and backed off. ' thought so, get's him every time ' thought yami as he stood up from the bed and walks over to his and yugi's closet  
  
Once at the closet yami took his usual balck leather pants, selves less black shirt, black studded boats, neck belt and millennium puzzle. after yami finished dressing yami asked yugi a question," so little brother what do you want to do ".  
  
" Oh, i don't know, how about we go to the park big brother " replies yugi to his brother." why " was the reply from yami." because i want to spend time with you yami " replied yugi." still that doesn't answer my question " says yami.  
  
* yugi's p.o.v. *  
  
' I hope he doesn't decide to answer his question by reading my mind, for i really want to show this really pretty spot i found by the river.' thinks yugi." aibou " calls yami snapping him from his thoughts.  
  
" Hun ? " asks yugi." why the park? " questioned yami yet again." and do you need an answer to everything " asks yugi." no " answers yami." good, then you'll see when you get there " replied yugi before heading for the door.  
  
But before yugi could get out the door yami called out to him." aibou,don't forget i promised grandpa i'd help him out for a bit so you'll have to go bye yourself for a while."  
  
" It's ok yami, you promised so you help grandpa and then once your done you can meet up with me " said yugi as he left the room. once outside yugi headed for the park but being unaware of certain people watching him.  
  
" Are you sure he's alone? " questioned a guy that was 6'0 foot tall." yes, i'm sure " replied a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes." well, if your sure then let's go " replied another guy who was 5'9, and so they followed yugi all the way to the park.  
  
In the mean time yami was helping grandpa." ok grandpa were do you want this " asked yami who was holding a box." over there " replies grandpa as he points to corner of the room." ok " replied yami as he placed the box in the corner.  
  
" Is that all grandpa " asks yami." yes, now go to yugi " replied grandpa as he watched yami run out of the game shop and sun over to yugi.in the mean time yugi was just about there when he heard the sound of foot steps, so he takes a quick glance around only to see who was behind him and ran.  
  
' Oh shit ' thought yugi as he ran./ yami, i really need you now, ushio is casing me / replies yugi by link.// he's what! never mind i'm on my way // thought yami back as he picked up his speed. mean time yugi had ran straight into the park and went to hide in his hiding place by a small river.  
  
' Please don't let them find me ' thought yugi franticly as he hide from ushio. just then ushio and gouns had just run into the park while losing track of yugi in the process." split up and find him once found shout " orders ushio as everyone splits up in groups of two.  
  
By now yami was half way there.' hold on yugi ' thought yami as he just caught sight of the park's entrance." any luck? " questions a guy." nothing, it's like he just vanished " replies the other guy. but just then they hear a sound, which was the sound of a twig breaking.  
  
So, they walk over to the sound only to spot yugi behind the bush." there you are " replies one guy as he reaches out and grabs yugi." call the boss " say's the guy who had grabed yugi minutes before hand.  
  
" Right, hey boss we found him " shouts the second guy. so as ushio hears this he walks over to him before sneering," so thought you could hide from me did you " replies ushio as he grabs yugi by the collar of his jacket.  
  
/ YAMI / shouts yugi threw his link to yami.// yugi were are you // asks yami back as he enters the park./ yami, i'm near the river / replies yugi before he looses contact with him.  
  
// AIBOU // shouts yami as he continues to run towards the place yugi had mentioned. in the mean time yugi was trying to protect himself the best way he could while ushio threw punch after puch towards him.  
  
But just then as yami was about there when he suddenly felt each and every blow to yugi and by his guess it was from ushio which ended up slowing him down." y-yugi " stutters yami as he tries to catch his breath.  
  
Just then a girl walks by the river only to hear ushio's gang cheer at something.' hm, i wounder what's going on over there ' i woundered to myself. so i decide to move closer only to notice they were beating up a boy who looked about 10 threw someone's elses eyes but if you looked closer you could tell he was older.  
  
So i decide to step in, " hey leave him alone " i shout as i rush over to them." why should i " snears ushio to me. " because i say so " replies a different voice, just then we noticed yami standing not to far from us. and by the look in his eyes i knew they were in trouble.  
  
" Like a shrimp like you can do anything " laughs ushio as he still continued to hold yugi. at ushio's coment yami became in raged." y-yami " calls yugi weakly who by the sounds of it sounded like he was out of breath from the beating he had received.  
  
As yugi spoke i take a glance at ushio only to see a strange glint in his eyes that i barely catch as he raises yugi in the air and throws him into the river. " YUGI ! " shouts yami as he see's yugi fall into the river.  
  
" I'll get him " i shout to him as i run in after him. as i swim towards yugi i can see that he doesn't know how to swim very well so i swim a little faster and is able to catch up to him, so once i reach him i grab his wrist and begin to pull him toward shore.  
  
Once we reach shore and i have yugi saftely on land i look up to see ushio and them on the ground and uncousious.just then yami runs over to yugi and glombs him with hugs and lots of ' are you ok ' replys.  
  
At that sight i begin to giggle before i hear yami speak up." thankyou for saving my little brother." " your welcome " i say back to them as i stand from the ground and begin to leave only to be stoped by yugi.  
  
" Would you like to come back to the game shop with us? " asks yugi as yami picks him up in his arms." sure " i say so i don't seem rude." by the way what's your name? " asks yami." oh, silly me my names Linda " i tell him as we walk from the park and towards the game shop.  
  
After a while we make it towards the shop and yami shows me into the living room were he places yugi down before telling me to have a seat which i do while saying thankyou.  
  
" And who might you be? " asks another voice, so i turn around only to see a wisely old man in the door way. " grandpa, this is linda she saved yugi from drowning." answers yami to his grandfather.  
  
So solomon nods his head before asking yami to take yugi upstairs so he could talk to me in private, so yami agrees and carries yugi up stairs.once were alone solomon speaks up," your there sister aren't you."  
  
" How, do you know " i asks in shock." i can tell one by the braclet your wearing and two that butterfly choker plus i have other reasons i will not mention." answers solomon." well, your correct i am there sister and please do not tell them i'm here i wish to tell them my self when i think the time is right." i tell him as i stand and leave as he nods his head before showing me out.  
  
Once outside, i look both ways before jumping on top of the roof of the game shop. once on top a figure appears and begins to speak to me." did the pharaoh or hi baby brother notice you? the grandfather sure did " replies the voice.  
  
" No, sakura he didn't and in a way i'm glade for i'll tell them when i'm ready " i say to her with out looking towards her, before we disappear into the night.  
  
Good? bad? please R&R  
  
Me: ok i'm sorry if this first chapter sucked  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah sorry but it shall get better though.  
  
ja'ne 


	2. Ch 1 New students

Me: ok, i'm so sorry that i didn't update this story since i last posted it  
  
H.shadowcat: she's been busy typing her others instead of this one  
  
Me: well i'm working on it now  
  
H.shadowcat: what ever any way we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.1 New student  
  
Beep, beep, beep chirps Yugi's alarm clock." Grr..." grumbles Yugi as he shuts off the alarm clock./ Yami time to get up / thought Yugi to Yami. // Already // whines Yami as he turns over in bed. " Yes " replies Yugi as he get's up and out of the bed before walking towards his closet.  
  
It was a great morning and Yugi and Yami were getting ready for school, both trying to help each other in getting dressed. " Yugi, Yami breaksfast " yells Grandpa form the bottom of the stairs. " Ok " replies Yugi as both of them begin to walk down stairs to eat." Morning grandpa " greet both once they eneter the kitchen.  
  
" Well good morning " replies Grandpa.during breaksfast Yugi voiced a question." Yami? do you think we'll see Linda again? ", " I don't know Yugi, I don't know " answers Yami as he finished eatting before heading towards the door with Yugi following close behind as they make there way towards school.  
  
As they walk towards school there greeted by Joey, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Mai and Tristan." Hey,guys " shouts Yugi as he wavs towards there little group. " Hey " reply everyone." Hey, wait were's Serenity, Ishizu, Duke, and Tea? " asks Yugi. but before anyone answer's there came Serenity, Ishizu and Duke but no Tea.  
  
" Sorry were late " replies Serentiy." It's ok " replies Yugi just as the group start to walk towards domino high. once there the group splits up heading to there respected homeroom. at the least you could tell Yami wasn't pleased, he always hated leaving his aibou's side because he new once he left his side the bullies would pick on him but lucky for Yami Joey, Tristan, Malik, Ryou, and Serenity were inhis homeroom so he was at least happy about that.  
  
Once those 6 left to head for homeroom Yami turned to look at Seto, Bakura, Duke, Marik, Mai and Ishizu since they had homeroom together so they always walked together.during homeroom Yugi was board out of his mind well, actually he was thinking if he would ever meet me again.  
  
Just then the homeroom teacher walked in and walked to the front of the class room. once she stood there she cleared her throat before speaking." Class, we have two new students " replies the Sensei.just then everyone started to whisper." Eh hm,as I was saying we have two new students so please them " says the Sensei just as the two walk into the room.  
  
As the two walked in Yugi noticed the first one but not the second one as he watched them walk over to the teacher. after the students got quite the teacher spoke up again " Please introduce your self. "  
  
" Well, my name is Linda, I just moved here I'm also a duelist and my last high school I attended was Nicolet High " I finish saying to the class." Very nice now what about you " asks the teacher." My name is Sakura, I don't play duel monsters, I'm a very close friend of Linda and I also attneded Nicolet High." finishes Sakura.  
  
" Very good now please have a seat next to Yugi Motou " replies the sensei as she turns to begin the lesson." Ok " I say as we walk over to Yugi and take are seats next to him.  
  
In the mean time Yugi was watching me all the while as I stood infront of the class and talked.but just before seating myself Yugi could have thought he saw a millennium item around my neck.' Hm i'll have to ask her later ' thought Yugi.  
  
" Earth to Yugi, " I call out to him." Hm, hun " replies Yugi. " I asked you if you were ok from yesterday " I reply to him." Yes thanks to you " answers Yugi before the bell rang signaling that it was time for next hour. " Hey, um what class do you have next? " questions Yugi.  
  
" Math why? " I ask. " Neat, you have class with me next so come on " shouts Yugi as he grabs my wrist and begins to lead me to next hour while I pull Sakura along with me. As the day continues Yugi learns that we have the same classes with him so decided to show us around the school.  
  
Just now it was time for lunch, so Yugi leads us to the lunch room were we meet up with the others that Yugi had talked about while taking us to class. once we meet up with everyone Yugi introduces us.  
  
" Guys this is Linda and Sakura there new here and Linda is also the one who helped me yesterday while Yami took care of Ushio and that." says Yugi as he tells everyone about what happened.  
  
" Oh, Linda I want you to meet my friends the ones I was telling you about so I would like you to meet Mai, Ishizu, Duke, Marik, Malik, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Seto, Ryou, Bakura and Yami " replies Yugi to me as he points out everyone.  
  
" It's nice to meet all of you " I say back to them." So Linda tell us a bit about yourself " asks Mai." Well, I came from Nicolet High and i'm a duelist " I say to them. " You duel " asks Joey.  
  
" Yes " I reply to him." Cool, would you duel me now " asks Joey." Sure I don't mind " I say to him as I set my deck down as he does the same. once down we draw 5 cards but I start off so I draw 6 cards.  
  
After we have are cards I begin." Ok I play winged dragon guardian of the fortress in attack mode and end my turn " I say to him as he draws his next card." Alright, i'll play swamp battle guard and i'll attack your dragon " replies Joey as the score is set 2000 to 1600.  
  
" Good move Joey, i'll lay one card in a face down defense andend my turn " I say. " Then I use my battle guard to destroy it " says Joey as I flip over my face down card.   
  
" Your attack activates my flip effect " I tell him flipping over witch of the balck forest. " What " shouts Joey in surprise. " Yes, when she's sent to the grave yard I get to bring a monster from my deck with a defense of 1500 or less and then I reshuffle my deck " I say as I look for my monster before shuffling my deck again.  
  
Once I have my monster I lay it down." Ok, Joey this is the monster i've choosen and it's the summon skull which i'll us to destroy you battle guard lowering the score " I remark as the score is now 1600 to 1300. " Oh, man " grumbles Joey. " Think Joey, you can beat her if you think " replies Yugi from the side line.  
  
" Ok, I have to think what card could take her down, I know ' thought Joey as he drawed his next card." Ok, i'm playing the red eyes black dragon along with dragon nails which raises it's attack to 3100 more then enough to destroy that   
  
skull " replies Joey as I move my skull to the disguard pile or the graveyard.  
  
After that move the score is now 1300 to 1000. " Good move Joey but not good enough " I say. " What do you mean ? " asks Joey who was completely confused by my words.  
  
" You'll see, first I lay on card face down in defense and then i'll play this trap card, dragon capture jar which switches all dragons to defense mode " I tell him as he switches his dragon to defense." Fine, I play the flame swordsman to attack your face down card again " replies Joey again.  
  
" Sorry but your attack failed and you lose 200 life points for you attacked my mystical elf and she has a defense od 2000 while he has an attack of 1800 " I tell him as I flip over my monster as the score is now 1000 to 1100.  
  
" My turn I play hinotama which inflexs 500 points of damage to your life points which brings you down to 600 life points " I say." Come on Joey " replies serenity to her big brother.  
  
" Ok, i'm playing salamandra which raises any fire base blade by 700 giving my flameswordsman an attack of 2500 which is mre then enough to beat her " exclaims Joey.  
  
" No biggy for I play Ookazi which gives you 800 points of damage which brings you down to 0 Joey " I reply as I end the duel between us." Good game " replies Joey as we shake hands.  
  
" Yes good game " I tell him while all the while not noticing Yami looking at me. " Hey, i'm having a slumber party tomorrow and I know we just meet but would you like to come over ? " I ask as I just remember about the whole thing.  
  
" Sure " replies everyone just as Tea arrives. " Hey guys " replies Tea. " Hey Tea where have you been " questions Yugi to her." Um, practing my cheerleading and that " replies Tea nervesly.  
  
" Oh " says Yugi clearly showing that he missed the nervesness behind her words.but clearly Yami see's it and doesn't approve of it." Well gotta go bye " exclaims Tea as she almosts runs from us.  
  
Just then the bell rings signaling that it was time for next hour and that lunch was over so everyone got up and went there seprate ways before disappearing for the rest of the day.  
  
Later that evening everyone was at the game shop watching tv as I sat outside on a tree branch watching everyone as they watch tv. but I can also see that Tea wasn't there either that evening.  
  
" Please be careful Yami, Yugi I couldn't stand it if you guys got hurt because of me " I whisper as I see Yugi laugh as Yami tickles him." Don't worry they'll be safe as long as we stay close to them " replies Sakura as she sits on the branch next to me.  
  
" Yes, but Ushio will stop at nothing to get even with me even if it means going through my family to do so, and I can't let him do that I lost them last time because of it and i refuse to lose them again " I tell her as I stand up.  
  
" I promise you won't lose them i'll make sure of it, i'll help you in any way possible to stop him and reunite you with your brothers " says Sakura as she to stands. so before we leave I glance once more at my two brothers before heading home for the rest of the night  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: OK I KNOW THIS ONE HAD TO SUCK!!!!!!!!!  
  
H.shadowcat: * rereads what she has typed * it doesn't look bad right arainaina  
  
Arainaina: * looks at work also * nope nothing that i can see  
  
Me : WELL TO YOU IT MAY LOOK OK BUT TO ME IT"S AWFULL  
  
H.shadowcat: arainaina try to clam her before she blows up our room  
  
Arainaina: * nods her head before runnig after me *  
  
H.shadowcat: please if there is a nice soul out there please tell her what you think   
  
* gives the reviewers her big puppy dog eyes *  
  
ja'ne 


	3. Ch 2 Slumber party

Me: ok, just so everyone is clear since i go back to school jan 5th i won't be able to update a whole lot but i'll try to update the shorter ones first and then work on the longer ones.  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah so be patient everyone  
  
Me: thanks for listing and thanks to those who read this exspecially to Dagger5 who always reads my stories.  
  
H.shadowcat: any way we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.2 Slumber Party  
  
Today was a cloudy tuseday morning and Yugi was sitting in his seat in the class room looking out the window.' looks like it's gonna rain today ' thought Yugi. as Yugi thinks he doesn't notice Me or Sakura as we walk up to him.  
  
" Morning Yugi " I reply with a smile, but Yugi doesn't reply." Yugi, you in there " I ask him as I wave a hand infornt of him." Hun oh sorry Linda I must of been thinking " replies Yugi.  
  
" It's ok " replies Sakura." Oh that reminds me here " I say as I hand him a envelope." What is it " asks Yugi as he takes the envelope from me." It's the inventation for the sleep over " I tell him.  
  
" Oh " replies Yugi." Yeah, yours and Yami's name is on it " I tell him." Who else is coming " questioned Yugi." Everyone " I tell him just as the sensei walked into the class room.  
  
" Take your seats " yells the sensei, and with that said everyone went to his or her seat while the morning went by fast.By the time the bell rang again it was now time for lunch.  
  
" Yugi you coming " I ask him but no answer." Yugi " I shout bringing him back to realality." Hun " he asks." You ok, you've been out of it for a while now, actually since this morning care to talk about it " I ask him.  
  
" Sure " replies Yugi," Ok what " I ask." Ok it started on the day you first came hear " replies Yugi quietly." Yeah and? " I state hoping he would continue. " well, Yami said you remined him of someone " says Yugi as he thinks back to the conversation he had with Yami the other day, before they went to bed.  
  
* Flash back *  
  
" Yugi, doesn't Linda remind you of someone? " questioned Yami from his spot on the bed. " Yeah, but how? " asked Yugi as he walked over to his older brother and sat down next to him.  
  
" Well, she seems to be someone I remember from ancient egypt, you know from our past " replies Yami to his little brother.  
  
* End flash back *  
  
" Yugi " I call." Oh, sorry must've zoned out " replied Yugi." Oh, well it's ok, so is that all " I ask." Yeah, now let's go get lunch " replies Yugi as he stands and walks out of the room.  
  
' Soon little brother, soon you and Yami will no the truth but for now watch it, danger lurks every where and i'm afarid you'll get hurt ' I think to myself as I follow after him with Sakura behind me.  
  
After we catch up to him we procede in heading towards the lunch room where we meet up with everyone except Tea." Hey you three " shouts Joey as he spots us." Hey " replies Sakura as we reach the table.  
  
" Hey has anyone seen Tea? " asks Serenity." Na on not since yesterday " replies Tristan. In the mean time Tea was with Ushio planning." Tea, I want you to get little Yugi alone in the gym got it " replies Ushio." Yes, Yugi would go with anyone " replied Tea.  
  
" Good see to it you get him there tomorrow asap " says Ushio." Of chorce " replies Tea as she walks off towards the lunch room. Just then Tea walks in and over to are little group as I began handing out the inventation to everyone.  
  
Just then I spot her," Hey Tea, I want to give you something " I say to her.   
  
" What " asks Tea as she reaches the table." An inventation to Linda's slumber party tonight " chorse's Yugi.  
  
" Um, no thanks I can't come I have so much work to do " replies Tea. " Ok " is my reply as she says her hello, goodbye and leaves.' Strange but I have a feeling she's up to something and it envolves Yugi ' I think to my self as I watch her leave.  
  
" Where gonna have fun tonight " shouts Joey as everyone cracks up laughing, just then the bell rings and I decide to head to 6th period." See you guys tonight " I say to them as I leave for class.  
  
" Hey wait up " shouts Sakura nad Yugi since all three of us have next period together." Well see ya tonight " replies Mai as she to leaves for her next class. Pretty soon everyone was in his or her class waiting quitely for the last bell of the day.  
  
Soon the bell rang and everyone was starting to head home to get themselves ready for tonight, well except Yami and Yugi they were still standing outside of the school.  
  
" Yami,why don't you go home tell grandpa and them pack us some over night clothes ok " asks Yugi." Yugi, i'm not leaving you hear " replies Yami." It's ok, big brother Linda and Sakura are here, besides I wish to talk to Linda some   
  
more " replies yugi.  
  
" Why not wait till later to speak to her " questioned Yami to his little brother." Please Yami i'll be fine " replies Yugi." Fine as long as you stay safe and nothing else " and with that Yami walked home to tell grandpa and then pack him and Yugi some clothes.  
  
Once Yami was out of sight Yugi dashes into the school to try and locate me and Sakura since I had stayed after to wait on Sakura. " I can't believe you got detention Sakura! " I mumble to her as we walk down the hallway.  
  
" Hey that kid started it " replies Sakura." Yeah but you didn't need to start and finish it honestly why can't you behave like a good Yami should " I say to her. " Because that's just not me and you know it " replies Sakura with a smile. " What ever " is my reply as we continue to walk.  
  
" In the mean time Yugi was still looking for us when all of a sudden he was grabed from behind, before getting beaten by a guy. just as I near the place Yugi was getting bullied I nearly passed bye only to stop by Yugi's crying.  
  
So I turn to look only to spot Yugi up against a locker being punched and kicked by a guy." YUGI " I shout as I ran over to him while scaring the guy in the process." L-Linda " chokes Yugi from his tears and that.  
  
" Leave my little brother alone " I yell as I reach them." Who's gonna make me " snears the guy who was holding him. " Me " I reply before punching the guy in the jaw knocking him out cold.  
  
" Now who's the Yami? " asks Sakura, but I don't reply as I pick up my little brother and begin to walk out of the school." hey wait for me " shouts Sakura as she runs after me.  
  
Soon we reach home and I walk in while heading towards he living room while Sakura closes the door behind us. as I sit Yugi on the couch I look over the area's were Yugi was hit only to find a small cut on his cheek and a few bruses here and there." Stay while I get a bandaid " I say to him as he gives me a nod.  
  
Seconds later I return with a bandaid and I gently place it on the cut." Thank you Linda " replies Yugi." Your welcome " I reply with a smile. Once that was done Me, Yugi and Sakura got ready for the slumber party.  
  
Pretty soon everyone showed up and Yami and noticed Yugi face so I had to explain to them what happened but after that we all decided on renting video's which consited of spider-man, jeepers creepers and any others after that we ordered 3 extra large pizza one was extra cheese, one pepperoni and one sausage.  
  
And that was what we did all night long, just watching movies and eating pizza until everyone called it quites so we all agreed to sleep and then have more fun tomorrow.  
  
Me: ok that was long  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah it was so long she had to leave the rest of it out and try to sum it up so it wouldn't take so long for her to write other wise you never get to read this.  
  
Me: but i promise to type up everything next time no summing it up  
  
Please R&R   
  
ja'ne 


	4. Ch 3 Dreams of the past

Me: sorry for not updating this story  
  
H.shadowcat: she's been busy with school and that  
  
Me: thanks again to those wo review i really like each and everyone of them  
  
H.shadowcat: any way we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.3 Dreams of the past  
  
It was about 10 O' clock at night and Yugi and Yami were having dreams about ancient egypt, but in different times. Yugi was having a dream about the time he was learning to walk which was when he was only 2 and Yami was dreaming about the time he was 5.  
  
  
  
* Yugi's dream *  
  
" Come on Yugi, you can do it " replies a 7yr old Linda, who was standing infront of Yugi who was learning how to walk." So, Yugi still trying " questioned a 5yr old Yami." Yep, mother wants me to help as much as I can, like you should " I tell him, as I contniue to watch little Yugi.  
  
" I do help, i'm the one who taught him to talk " replies Yami.So as we contniue to talk mother walks up to us." Linda, Yami I want you to look after one another while me and your father are gone " replies mother.  
  
" Yes, mom " I say." Yami? " calls mom." Yes " replies Yami." Good now behave and i'll see you soon " replies mom, as she turns to leave down the hall.Later that evening mother and father were gone and Yami, Me and Yugi were outside in the gardens. " Yami? " I call, hoping to see if he would answer. For we were playing hide and seek and I was currnetly looking for Yami and Yugi.  
  
Yugi of chource hears me and decides to call out to me," Inda " calls Yugi, since he coun't completely say my name just yet. So I follow the voice until I find the place Yami was hiding before finding him. Once found we were just about to start another game when a servant came out and told us to come in and head for bed.  
  
* End of Yugi's dream *  
  
Once Yugi's dream ended Yami's was just beginnig.  
  
* Yami's dream *  
  
" Yami " calls Yugi, as he searches for Yami. Just then I walk by, " Linda, do you know were Yami is? " asks Yugi." If i'm correct he's in the liberay with Seto " I tell him, as I grab his hand and decide to walk him to the liberay.  
  
Once we reach the liberay we had spotted not only Yami and Seto but also Ryou, and them." Hey guys " I call, to them as we walk in." Hey " replies Everyone." Yami " calls Yugi. " Yes little one " asks Yami." Mother wants all of us " replies Yugi.  
  
And so we all walk out to find out what mother wanted.Just then as we rounded the corner I spot Ushi talking to Anzu. After we turned Ushi spot's us and yells at us while advancing towards us " What are you punks looking at ".  
  
" Nothing, just leaving, RUN! " I shout, as all of us turn around and run." Come back hear " yells Ushi, as he chases us.As we run a ideal hits me," Follow me " I yell, as I lure them all towards the cermony room. Once in there we find out we mange to lose Ushi for now.  
  
" Linda, it's time " replies a voice. Just then we all turn to see mother and father standing." Time? time for what? " asks Joey." Time for all of you to leave " replies father. " Leave? " asks Yugi. " Yes, for the future " replies mom, as she walks towards us while carrying objects in her hand.  
  
" What are those " asks Isis." These are Millennium items which allows certain responsibilites to it's holder " replies father." First, the Millennium puzzle which goes to Yugi, but since you and Yami are twins one will appear around Yami's neck once it's on, but not only that but you'll share a special bond between each other " says mother as she gently places the puzzle around Yugi's neck.  
  
Once on she looks towards Yami to see the exact same puzzle around him." Now, the second Millennium item is the Necklace, which goes to Isis." replies Mother as father hands her the necklace." Thankyou " replies Isis, as she excepts the gift. " Next, the Millennium ring, which like Yugi and Yami will happen to you and Bakura once it is placed round your neck " answers father, as he places it on Ryou.  
  
" The last two are the Millennium rod and Millennium locket, so if Malik will step forward and recieve the rod " calls mother. Once called Malik walks forward and up to mother where she hands him the rod which of chourse creates another for Marik.  
  
" And now Linda, please come up here " calls father, as I slowly come up to them. " Yes " I reply, once up there." We have chosen you to bare the Millennium locket, only you and you can use it " replies mom.  
  
" What does it do " I ask, once I accept the locket." That we will not say, you will know in do time for now take care of it " says mother as she hands me the necklace which was in the shape of a butterfly by had a tiny eye of ra in the corner wing." Thank you, mother and thank you also father " I say, as I take the gift and hug them.  
  
* End of Yami's dream *  
  
Once the dream ended, Yugi and Yami woke up. When they awake Yami looks over at the bed side clock and noticed it read 1:00 in the morning." Might as well get up hun little brother? " asks Yami, to Yugi as he climbs out of the bed.  
  
" Yami? did you by any chance have a strange dream about us? " asks Yugi, from the bed." Why? " asks Yami." Because, I had one to, except in it you were 5 and I was 2 " replies Yugi." Yes Yugi I did, but you were 5 and I was 8 " replies Yami back.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door." Yes " calls Yami. Once he says that I poke my head into the room before replying to them," Hey, want some coco ?. " " Sure " replies Yugi as he to moves from the bed before joining his older brother.  
  
With that said I nod my head with a smile before closing the door, leaving them to change in peace. Pretty soon everyone was up so we all sat down to breakfast and ate before heading out to the mall.  
  
Me: Sorry it took so long to get this posted  
  
H.shadowcat: But she's been busy with school  
  
Me:so please don't be mad if I don't always update like i did when i was doing short chapters but these are so long so it takes like 2 days to like type them  
  
H.shadowcat: so we can probably say you can look forward in seeing the next one on wednesday if lucky.  
  
Ja'ne 


	5. Ch 4 Deception and getting hurt

Me: ok here's the next chapter to friction between past and present  
  
H.shadowcat: yes and thankyou to dagger5 who reviews this story and leaves nice and wounderful reviews we look forward to seeing more of them  
  
Me:ok, hikari don't scare her away   
  
H.shadowcat: I won't * gives dagger5 and huge hug * any way we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.4 Deception and getting hurt  
  
Today was a beautiful day and a new day at school, I coun't stop thinking about yesterday. We all had fun at the mall, first we went and got some new duel monster cards and then I bought some new outfits.  
  
Just then i'm snapped from my thoughts from Yugi," Linda, I have a question yesterday when we were at your house we had some strange dreams do you know why? " " Your probably just having a memory type dream, you know a dream where you remember a time from a past life " I whisper to him, trying not to let him catch on to me.  
  
" Oh " whispers Yugi back, before the teacher walks in to begin class.( a/n: Ok, i'm skipping hours ok, 4 i really hate school, bad enough i have to attend school let alone write about it so sorry. )By the time classes ended it was time to go home when all of a sudden Tea walks up to Yugi and asks him to follow her.  
  
At that the time I had no clue Yugi had left with Tea for some how me, Seto and them had recieved detention." Ok, how did we get detention " asks Joey." Good question Joey, because we didn't do anything wrong " I tell them." Hey, were's Yugi? " asks Serenity.  
  
" He should have headed home " answers Yami, but I don't trust his statement for some reason." Tea where are we going? " asks Yugi, as he continue's to follow her down the empty halls until she turns and enters the deserted gym.  
  
" Tea, why are we here " asks Yugi." Because, I ordered her to bring you here that's why " replies Ushio, as he walks out from the shadow's." What do you mean? " asks Yugi as he backs away slowly.  
  
" Just as he said, he ordered me to bring your poor excuse for a duelist in here " replies Tea as she walks towards Ushio while smiling a little." Nicely done Tea, you did good " complaments Ushio." It was no biggy, I told you this loser, no good duelist, pain in the side midget would follow like a dog to his master " snears Tea, as she looks into Yugi hurt filed ones.  
  
At the words Tea spoke broke Yugi's soul, he felt no life left like he had no purpose to live as he continues to look at Tea with unshead tears just waiting to fall.But as this was happening we were just leaving detention and were now currently walking down the hallway, until I just happen to walk past the open door to the gym.  
  
" Oh, and don't think your loser friends will help you for there long gone " says Ushio, just as he walks towards Yugi before punching him in the gut. As that happen I decide to put a stop to it and run into the gym causing the others to follow to.Once I reach Yugi I gently craddle him in my arms before sending Ushio a glare.As me and Ushio continued to glare at each other Yami and them mange to meet up with us.  
  
" Yugi are you ok " I ask him, once I avert my gaze back to him." Leave me alone " whispers Yugi." Why? " I ask." I said just leave me alone " shouts Yugi before pushing away from me and running out of the gym and past the others.  
  
" What the hell did you two say to him " I yell to them as I stand from the ground." What do you mean do to him " asks Ushio." You know what I mean you Bastered " I shout to him, while shocking everyone else who was with in the same room." Oh... you mean about him being weak " asks Ushio as he tries to act like he just remembered." Yugi is not weak, it's you " I say, as I try to keep my anger in check.  
  
" Who are you his girlfriend? " asks Tea." Your gonna regret ever saying what you did to Yugi " I reply, before walking up to Ushio and slugging him in the gaw completely shocking everyone who witness my action." Linda " exclaims Sakura, as she and the others look at me dumb founded.  
  
But I ignore them and walk out of the gym to begin my search for Yugi.As I scout the halls I begin to hear sniffles and weeping which causes me to turn and see Yugi huddle in a corner crying his eyes out.  
  
" Yugi " I call out in shock, which surpries him and has him look up at me." Leave me alone traitor " replies a watery reply from Yugi.As Yugi spoke those words to me, I begin to feel tears rise to my eyes which causes me to wipe them away.  
  
" Yugi, i'm no traitor i know what Ushio and that said to you must of hurt but I would never betray you nor would your brother and friends " I say, as tears start to fall from my eyes.Just then Yami and them make it only to be stopped dead in there tracks by Yugi's next set of words.  
  
" You lie! " shouts Yugi as he tries to walk away but before he can I grab his wrist and oull him to me." Yugi listen to me I no what Ushio said hurt you for I to know what if feels to hear words like that but you must understand we would never hurt you " I say to as I embrass him in a hug.  
  
After that's said Yugi collaspes against my chest and just cry's as I gently picks him up as I turn to leave while the others follow closely behind as we walk towards Yugi and Yami's house.  
  
Me: Ok, sorry about the bad word but i did worn you that there would be some   
  
H.shadowcat: anyways please R&R   
  
ja'ne 


	6. Ch 5 Friendship's bond

Me: alrighty ch.5 again sorry it takes 4 ever to post  
  
H.shadowcat: but she's been studying her brains out for her up coming exams  
  
Me: yeah evil exams -_-  
  
H.shadowcat: * pats me on the back * any way we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.5 Friendship's bond  
  
After we left school we headed towards the game shop with Yugi in my arms asleep. " Why did Yugi call Linda a traitor " questions Serenity." Because Serenity, Ushio made Yugi believe we didn't care enough about him " I answer, her question.  
  
A few seconds later we make it to the shop and Yami leads me to Yugi's room. Once up in Yugi's room I lay him down before stepping out of the room letting Yami close the door behind us.  
  
" Sorry for what my little brother said to you " replies Yami, as he walks me down the hall." It's ok, I just hope he'll trust us tomorrow " I say as I walk down the stairs to the living room were the other were.  
  
" Well see ya " I say, while I keep my head down low as I walk out the door and in the direction of my house. " Will she be ok? " asks Isis." Sure " replies Sakura, as she looks off in my direction.  
  
\\ Linda? please are you ok? \\ asks Sakura, by link.\ Yeah, it's just what Yugi said is all \ I reply back to her. After I reply to Sakura I walk up to our house and unlock the door. But just as i'm about to enter a tall shadow lurks over me, causing me to look behind me.  
  
As I turn to look I see Ushio standing behind me. " What do you want " I ask, sounding a bit annoyed with him but all he does is smile, which is something I don't like. So just as i'm about to turn around and run in he grabs me, lifting me off the ground and over his shoulder before carrying me inside.  
  
" HEY! let go " I shout, as I struggle to free myself." I don't think so, we have some unfinished business to attend to " replies a sick remark from Ushio.\ SAKURA! \ I shout threw are link together.\\ Linda, what's wrong \\ asks Sakura.  
  
\ I need help, Ushio came to our house and now he has me and I can't get free \ I reply back.\\ WHAT! shit hold on i'm on my way \\ answers Sakura. " I gotta go Linda needs my help " shouts Sakura, as she starts to run from the game shop and straight towards our house only to be stopped bye Ryou.  
  
" What's wrong ". " Ushio came by and now he has Linda " yells Sakura, before running again, this time with a confused group behind her. In the mean time I was having my own problems." Let go " I say, as I continue to struggle free but having no luck since Ushio was sitting on me pinning me to the floor.  
  
" What's the rush " ask Ushio, as he fiddles with his egyptian dagger." You know, you were always a pest in egypt, you, your brothers but most all your friends and boyfriend by the way who was he again? oh.. I know it was Seto that so called priest in training " snears Ushio, as he brings the dagger towards my right cheek.  
  
" Well, what do you exspect with a baster like you " I reply to him. But just then he slaps me." I'll teach you to talk back to me punk " and with that he lowers the blade to my button up blosse. As he did that I begin to struggle more and more.  
  
\ Sakura \ I cry out.\\ Hold on were almost there \\ replies Sakura. In the mean while Ushio had mange to remove the first three buttons revealing my light blue tanktop under neath it before deciding to make tiny patterns on my chest with the tip of his blade which causes me to cry out in pain.  
  
As he continued to do that I could only cry out in pain causing him to laugh with each cut he made. While doing that Sakura and them were just about inside when they heard me cry out in pain." Linda " shouts Sakura, as she burst's threw the door, slaming in open and stopping dead in her tracks at the sit she saw.  
  
" Alright that's it, no one hurts my friends and get's away with it " yells Joey, as he and Seto dash over and yank him off of me allowing Yami and Sakura to run over to me and check to see if I was fine.  
  
" Are you ok " asks Yami, once over by me." Yeah " I whisper, before looking at Ushio who was currently being held by Joey and Seto. " Leave or I'll kill you and if you ever come near me or Yugi again I swear it won't be pretty " I shout, before I kick him out of my house.  
  
Once out I walk into the bathroom and begin to care for my wounds while everyone else sits and makes them selves at home. But what everyone didn't know was when I went into the bathroom I sank to my knees and cried. A few minutes later there's a knock on the door and Mai walks in and decides to help me.  
  
Once done we exit and I decide to head for my room leaving everyone else to do with what they want while I went to bed. " I guess you guys should leave " replies Sakura, as she get's ready to escort them out but only to stop when everyone else decides on staying.  
  
And so for the rest of the night everyone stayed. The next morning I walk down stairs fully rested and begin to walk into the living room only to hault when I see everyone sleeping. ' They stayed after everything that happend yesterday they stayed ' I thought as a few tears came from my eyes before deciding to make breakfast and surprise everyone.  
  
" Aw.. " yawns Mai, as she get's up and heads into the kitchen only to stop at what be feel her eyes. There in front of her was a table filled with food and a note, so she Mai picks up the note and begins to read only to stop when everyone else came in.  
  
" Hey, Mai whats with the food " asks Joey." Don't know it was hear when I walked in " answers Mai. " So what does the note say " asks Seto, as he notice's the note in her hand. " Don't know let's find out ' Dear everyone, Thankyou so much for staying the night when you really didn't need to so please enjoy the breaksfast I made don't worry about me I ate already sorry I had to hit and run but I have tones of things on my mind so i'll be back before school begins i'm just going for a walk. sincerely Linda ' " reads Mai.  
  
So everyone sat down and ate, but Seto didn't so he told everyone to head for school and that he would meet up once he found me.' How did I ever get into this mess, why can't I just live a happy life with my family, friends and the guy I like ' I think as I walk around the park only to see Yugi sitting on a bench in the park.  
  
" Yugi " I call, before running over to him but he doesn't answer." Yugi, I know your probably still mad but just so you know we won't abandon you " I reply, before sitting next to him on the bench. " You promise " asks Yugi. " I promise " I tell him, with a warm and caring smile. " Thankyou it means alot to me " and with that we hug each other before Seto catches up with us and tells us to get going or well be late so we agree and begin to head to school.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: OMG.... that was so long, anyways sorry about the slow updates but like i said exams are taking up my extra time so once exams are done i'll post more chapters 4 everyone  
  
H.shadowcat: and we promise we will for i'll make sure of it any ways enjoy. 


	7. Ch 6 Stalkers

Me: ok here's ch6   
  
H.shadowcat: sorry were slow with the updates  
  
Me: but don't worry we haven't forgoten about this story  
  
H.shadowcat: well any way we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.6 stalkers ?  
  
It was a beautiful friday evening and Yugi had finally trusted us enough to talk to us, but he still didn't trust Tea and Ushio for what had happened to him.  
  
Yugi was also unaware of what happened to me with Ushio for I had forbidden it for right now, so the others didn't tell him. But today was a good day, for today our class was going on a fieldtrip to a skating rink and Yugi was happy about it.  
  
" Yeah, were going skating " cheers Yugi." Yes, so watch out Yugi, for i'm a master at it and will beet you in it " I reply, with a playfull smile. Just then were told to go and put are things inour lockers and then come back to the classroom.  
  
" Come, Yugi " I say as I offer my hand to him, which he takes happily. " So Yugi are ready " I ask him, once were out into the hall." Yep " is his reply as he goes to his locker and me to mine. Once I finish putting my things away, I turn towards Yugi only to notice some people watching Yugi.  
  
' I don't like this ' I thought to myself." Yugi " I call to him. " Yeah, what? " asks Yugi. " I just wanted to tell you to come to my house tommorrw around noon and bring everyone with you, I figure I tell you all something that I thought you should know " I say to him.  
  
" Ok, sure " replies Yugi. " Hey, Yugi " I call out to him." Yeah? " asks Yugi, as he stops to look at me, " Race you " I shout, as I run for the class room." Hey, you cheated " laughs Yugi, as he runs after me trying to catch me in the process.  
  
After getting back to the room, everyone does attendence and then we head out towards the bus and being loading, only before me and Yugi board I hear whisper's and turn to look only to see Yami waving towards Yugi. " Yugi, somebody wants you " I say as I gently nudge him. " Who " asks Yugi, as he turns to see Yami.  
  
So with a quick wave to his brother we board the bus and take our seat before the bus pulls out. Hours later we finally arrive and so we begin to walk off and head in side where Yugi runs off to get our skates before returning with the skates.  
  
" Thanks, squrit " I reply to him, while taking the skates. So once we put them on we skate out onto the rink and begin having fun, well at least me, for Yugi that was another story for he was having trouble skating which I couldn't help but giggle at him.  
  
While I continued to look over towards Yugi, I didn't watch were I was going and bumped into some very familar people." Ops, sorry I wasn't watching " I reply, with a bow. " That's ok, Linda so what have you been up to lately? " asks a voice I knew all to well.  
  
Angel, Jenny how are you guys, where's everyone else " I ask in surprise." Oh, skating what about you have you found your boyfriend yet?? " asks Jenny. At her comment I blush slighty before replying. " I found everyone including my too brothers but right now is not the point, tell everyone to meet at my house, I think it's time I told everyone who I really was " and with that we all agree and I turn to find Yugi, only to see he's skating ok now, except for unwanted guest who followed him not to far behind.  
  
" Hey, Yugi come over hear for a sec I want to introduce you to some friends of mine " I yell to him, which causes him to come over leaving to very unfriendly people behind. " Who? " asks a curious Yugi, once he skates closer. " Come and you'll see " I say as I direct him towards my friends.  
  
" Meet Angel and Jenny " I say. " Hello " answers Yugi, " Hi " greet the too. Just then the teacher calls for everyone who went to domino to get ready to leave. So with a quick goodbye me and Yugi skate towards the exits of the rink and going to claim are shoes before heading for the bus.  
  
Once back on the bus, Yugi falls asleep against my shoulder which doesn't surpirse me one bit since it took a lot out of him just to keep up and not fall, so I just let him sleep until we return to school.  
  
A few minutes later we return and I try to wake Yugi but can't so I carefully shift him into my arms and carry him off the bus only to fall off the bus and land on my backside just so I wouldn't hurt him. As I glare at the person or persons who triped me I notice it's the too from early who just snickered and walk past me as I tried to get off the ground with out waking Yugi.  
  
When I see that there's no other choice I begin to move arms only to feel some one grab my shoulder from behind and begin to help me off the ground. Once off the ground I turn to see that it was Seto who had helped me. " Thanks " I whisper, so as not to wake Yugi. " Your welcome, " is all Seto says as he walks next to me as we walk into the school and meet up with everyone.  
  
Once we meet up with everyone I tell everyone to meet me at my house for I had something I wanted to say and that not to worry but Yugi would stay the night with me and that he be ok and that nothing bad would happen to him, and so with nothing further we went our different ways until the next day when we would me up again.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: So how was it good? bad ? Please let me  
  
H.shadowcat: well we hope you enjoyed this chapter we'll try to update again tomorrow or friday.  
  
ja ne 


	8. Ch 7 Truths told and new friends

Me: I'm so sorry, for not updating for a while  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah were slow with the updates  
  
Me: but don't worry we haven't forgoten about this story  
  
H.shadowcat: well any way we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.7 Truths told and new friends  
  
It was now saturday morning and me,Yugi and Sakura were waiting on people. Just then the doorbell rang so I walk over to answer it only to see Angel,Jenny,Megan,and Rachel outside my door.  
  
" Come in " I say, as I open the door for them allowing them to come in, just then as i'm about to close the door when Yami and them show up all of a sudden, so I move to the side allowing them inside before I began talking.  
  
Once everyone is inside and seated, I stand in front of everyone before beginning. " So why are we here " asks Joey." Well, as you know i've called you hear so I can tell you something very important " I start off." Yeah... so what is it " asks Bakura.  
  
" Well, I haven't told anyone but Solomon does some how know who I am but I have asked him not to say until the time was right, but with all the strange things going on i've decided to tell you all that I am Yami and Yugi's oldest sister. " I say.  
  
" WHAT!! " exclaims everyone in surprise, except Angel and them. " I'm afarid so, and I can also tell you that we all lived within the palace " I put in. " Prove it " replies Yami, who wants to believe but doesn't hope to dare.  
  
" Alright when you were 8 and Yugi was 5, Yugi had said we were needed by mother and on the way there we were spotted by Ushi and I yelled run, so we ran all the way to ceremony room where we were meet by mother and father " I say, as I describe that final day that we ever saw each other.  
  
After explaining all about me I allowed them to ask questions, " What happened to mom and dad " asks Yugi. " Well, dad was still pharaoh but mom had takeing ill and died not to long ago after you, Yugi and them left for the future " I reply will looking down at the floor.  
  
" What happened to you " asks Yami, who decided to change the subject." I was just about to follow but Tea and Ushi had ganged up on me keeping me from following so I never made it threw the gate " I finish.  
  
" So, who are they " asks Malik, while pointing to Sakura and them. " Well, Sakura is my yami, she lived within my Millennium locket, and Jennifer is our step sister and Katie, Angel, Megan and Rachel are my closest friends from egypt. " I explain.  
  
Just then Tristan decides to be silly and asks us a silly question, " So do you guys have boyfriends? " and with that silly remark everyone laughed. " Yes, tristan we all have do even you all " I say with a smile. " Who " asks Joey. " If I can recall right Yugi's girl friend is Serenity, Yami's was Sakura, Joey you dated Mai, Tristan dated Katie...." I some what explain but had to stop to catch a breather.  
  
" Is that it?? " asks Duke. " No, actually Duke your girlfriend was Isis, Bakura you dated Angel, Ryou was with Jenny and Malik and Marik dated Megan and Rachel " I say, stopping once again in my words.  
  
" What about Seto, you haven't mentioned who he dated " replies Joey." Well, that's because Seto's girlfriend was me, except we weren't excatly dating since I didn't have enough courage to tell him which in a way neither could he so we basically hung out as friends but if I would have known we weren't gonna see each other I would've told him " I say, feeling abit foolish for holding off on telling him.  
  
" It's ok, as long as where back together again i'm happy " replies Yugi, with a smile. Except I wasn't so happy, " Sis what's wrong " asks Yami." Nothing, just thinking about someone " I reply. " Who? " asks Seto.  
  
" Don't worry Linda, i'm sure they miss you to " reply's Sakura, with a warm smile and gentle embrass of a hug. " Who are you talking about " asks Marik, who as everyone else had no clue who I was talking about.  
  
" Well, see after you guys left and mother had died, father became very busy and well... one day when I was alone, since sakura was busy along as the other's I decided to do some woundering all by myself when I suddenly noticed that I went to far in the palace and wound up in a strange, dark place, a room i've never seen before " I reply.  
  
" What room? " asks Seto, who was clearly not liking the ideal of dark strange room. " Well, it was a dark room and I was afraid but I had some how made four wounderful friends there that anyone could ask for, for my friends were Mana, Mahado, Celtic, and Mystic, for we always played and talked together until one day Ushi came and he was pretty mad for what father did and out of anger, rage and what not he sorta attacked me " I say, while I try really hard to try and not relive that horrid day when he first attack me.  
  
" Why? " asks Serenity. " Because, she was little and didn't know anything so he used that against her as a advantage on her " replies a voice, which causes me to gasp and turn around sharply.  
  
" Surprised to see us " asks a female voice before giggling. " Mana, Mahado, Celtic, Mystic your all here " I shout in surprise, before running over and hugging each one of them. Once our greetings are done, I introduce them to my family.  
  
" Everyone, meet Mana and them " I say as I gesture to them. " You mean your friends are duel monster's " asks Duke. " Yes " I say. And so for the rest of the day we talked and talked, trying to catch up on old times.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: again sorry about the slow update  
  
H.shadowcat: next one shouldn't take so long  
  
Me: so until then  
  
Ja ne 


	9. Ch 8 Promise

Me: ok, here's chapter 8  
  
H.shadowcat: Yep, just like we said   
  
Me: and hopefully by tomorrow or saturday i'll have a few more posted but i'll worn you now it will have some violence in there with me and ushio, but just a warn of warning  
  
H.shadowcat: well we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.8 A promise  
  
Saturday evening rolled by and everyone was still catching up on times, but I needed some fresh air so I excussed myself from the group and walk outside and sit on the front porch.  
  
As I walk outside, i'm followed by my closest friends the duel monsters." Ushi, attacked you didn't he " asks Dark magician." Yes, but luckly for me Sakura and them showed up to stop him in time " I say, without turning around.  
  
" Linda " calls Yugi, from the door way so I turn around to look at him." Yes, " I ask him, " Yami and them want you " replies Yugi, with a smile, so I stand up and walk back inside so see what Yami and them wanted.  
  
Once in my living room I ask them what." Linda, we found a huge 14 room house, big enough for all of us to live in " replies Yami." Really?? " I ask. " Yep " answers Yami. Just then I look to Yugi, " Yugi, I want you to know that no matter what Ushio or Tea say we'll never hurt you by misplaced trust " I tell him gently.  
  
" I know " replies Yugi, as he gently hugs me. After we part I grab the number from Yami and them and then walk out of the room to ive the number a call. A few minutes later I return with good news for I was able to get an appointment with the lady for about 10:00 am.  
  
" Ok, I called and if all goes well, we'll have a new place in no time " I say with a smile. So for the rest of the evening we talked and made plans on what we do if we got this place until it became late and we all had to disbatch and go are seprate ways home for a much needed sleep.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: sorry it's short  
  
H.shadowcat: until next chapter 


	10. Ch 9 Revenge and braking yugi

Me: sorry for the late updates  
  
H.shadowcat: we try to update when we can  
  
Me:ok this chapter if i'm correct does have violence but not to bad  
  
H.shadowcat: well we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.9 Revenge and braking Yugi  
  
Today was a cool sunday morning,"Better dress warm" I reply and so I dress in blue flar jeans, black boots and a white turtle neck. After I dress I head down stairs, where I find Dark magician, Mystical elf, Celtic guardian, Dark magician girl and Sakura.  
  
"Morning" replies Sakura."Hey" but just then there's a knock on my door so I go and answer only to find out it's my appointment for the new place. So during the appointment Yami, and them were walking towards my house while being completly unaware of a shadow lurking in a alley way not to far from them waiting for them to pass.  
  
As soon as they pass the figure grabs Yugi and dissappears,"So, Yug excited to see your sister and seeing if she got the place" asks Joey but when they recieve no answer they turn around only to find him gone. "YUGI" yells Yami, but still no answer.  
  
"We better tell Linda" replies Ryou,as they run towards my place. "Well, congradulations Ms.Linda you have your first house you can move in tonight if you wish" replies the lady, as she stands up.  
  
"Thank you" I say,as I stand to and begin to show her out.Once she leaves Yami and them shout at me,"LINDA! Yugi's gone" shouts Serenity. "WHAT" I yell."Yeah" replies Mai."Wait here, i'll go locate him" I say, as I run out of my little house to locate Yugi.  
  
"Let go" shouts Yugi, as he struggles to get free.After a while he gets put down, but rather hard at that point.So when Yugi gets free he looks up to notice Ushio.  
  
In the mean time I was running around downtown domino looking and calling for Yugi."I don't have much time before your sister finds us so I better be quick about this" replies Ushio, as he advances on Yugi while holdong his egyptian dagger.  
  
'Come on Yugi, where are you' I wounder, 'WAIT, I can use my millennium locket to locate him' I thought as I concentrate on Yugi with the help of my locket.  
  
'Linda, please come fast' wounders Yugi as he was trying his hardest not to cry in pain.Because during that time Ushio had tried to advance on him while he had tried to run, but Ushio had grabed his wrist the wrong way very hard and hurt it badly causing him extreme pain.  
  
Just then as Ushio advances again, I finally run into the old abanded warehouse."Yugi" I shout and run straight over to him."Linda" cries Yugi, as I finally reach him.  
  
"You F****** bastard" I growl to him. But by the way I was so angry that both mine and Yugi's millennium items began glowing. "What's the matter cat got your tongue" snears Ushio. " You bastard, I told you to say away from him" I yell as I gently craddle a frighten teen in my arms.  
  
"Hmp... say let's make a deal if you win then i'll leave you and your whimpy family alone, deal?" asks Ushio."I don't do deals with you, but I will beat you all right" I say, as I move Yugi aside and then stand up to fight Ushio.  
  
Once up we start the fight, about half way into the fight I start off ok, I get a few kicks, ounches and swings in but Ushio suddenly pulls a fast one with his egyptain dagger and cuts me on my left cheek and then right shoulder blader which now made my turtle neck stained with some of my blood.  
  
"You can barely fight me, let alone defeat me if you remember right you lost to me twice once in egypt and not to long your place" replies Ushio. Just then I lose my temper by his remark and I decide to deliever a quick blow to his jaw with a hit to his chest which knocks him flat on the floor.  
  
After I get him to the ground, I walk back over to Yugi who was cryong still."Yugi, what's wrong" I ask once over by him."My...wrist...i-it hurts" whimpers Yugi. So, being as careful as I can, I gently reach out and touch it only to have him cry out in pain.  
  
"That jerk, he hurt your wrist, let's get you to a doctor" I reply, as I pick him up and begin to carry him out when Yugi gives out a warning. So I turn as fast as I can only to get gabbed right into the same right shoulder with Ushio's dagger, only this tim it hits the nerves and a few tissues.  
  
But at the impack with the knife and extreme pain, sends me to the ground, allowing Ushio to kick me in the ribs, since I coun't move or Yugi would have been seriously hurt. So as he kicks me in the ribs and that I feel a crack or too and decide to do something quick, so I swing my legs and kick ushio fr enough away from us that it gives me enough time to get back up and get out of that place.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: so how was it,again sorry it takes for ever with this story.  
  
H.shadowcat: but we are trying are hardest  
  
Me: well enjoy and since we are slow with the updateing and that we are posting 3 or 4 chapters today since this story only has 14 chapters.  
  
H.shadowcat: yep, and hopefully the rest on monday since were off from school. 


	11. Ch 10 Hospital

Me: sorry for the late updates  
  
H.shadowcat: we try to update when we can  
  
Me: again thankyou to everyone who's been reviewing this story we love every single one of you.  
  
H.shadowcat: well we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.10 Hospital  
  
After I had gotten us out of the warehouse I mange to stumble into the emergency room."HELP, someone help" shouts Yugi, just then a nurse sees us and runs to our side.  
  
"What happened here?" asks the nurse."I was attacked by a bully from school and my sister tried to save me, but got kicked in the ribs and stabed in her shoulder and I think too ribs may have been broken... but please help her" cries Yugi.  
  
"Shh... we will but what about you sweetie" asks the nurse."I got my left wrist broken or sprianed but please help her " shouts Yugi."We will, we will help both of you, see here come the doctors now" replies the nurse.  
  
As soon as the doctors arrive to take me for x-rays and that, a another set of doctors and nurses take Yugi into another for the same thing. During Yugi's x-rays they showed that Ushio had just sprained his left wrist, so he was given a wrist wrap and told to keep it on until 6 weeks later.  
  
"How's my sister doing" asks Yugi, to the lady once she finished working on him."I'm sorry, I can't say she's been hurt pretty badly, is there anyone you can call" asks the lady, as she takes him to the waiting room.  
  
"Yes" is all Yugi says as he walks over to a phone and calls Sakura. *ring*,*ring* "Hello?" asks Sakura into the phone."Yeah,Sakura it's me Yugi","OMG....Yugi are you ok?","Yes..but-but Linda's not... for you see were at the hosptial","What","Yes","Alright be right there" replies Sakura as she hangs up the phone as Yugi.  
  
"Who was that" asks Joey."Yugi" replies Sakura."And" asks Seto, "Well there at the hospital" finished Sakura as she walks towards the door. A couple minutes later everyone arrived at the waiting room to find Yugi sitting in a chair mummbling 'it's his fault' over and over again.  
  
"Yugi" calls Yami.When Yugi looks up he smiles a sad smile, "What happened" asks Sakura to Yugi who takes a deep breath before answering her question.  
  
"It started when I was grabed, and of chorce it was Ushio who whad grabed me" replies Yugi,"And" asks Tristan hoping he explain more. "Well, when I was released I noticed I was in a old warehouse, I tried to run but Ushio had roughly grabed my left wrist, which now is sprained" says Yugi as he shows them his wrist.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him" shouts Yami angerly as he see's his brothers wrist."Don't worry Yami, Linda took care of him" says Yugi."So, what else happened" question Rachel."Well, before Ushio had adavanced even more Linda had arrived and then some unpleasent words were said between them before Ushio pulled out his dagger and cut's her on the cheek and shoulder, when he finished and she floored him" cries Yugi.  
  
"It's ok Yugi is that all" asks Megan."There's more when I thought she had won she came over and lifter me up and we were just about to leave to when Ushio did a surprised move on us and took his dagger and gabed it into her shoulder blade hitting nerves and tissue which sent us to the ground, before he began kicking her in the ribs which I think too broke, she should have moved but instead she stayed so I would be safe" cries Yugi.  
  
"It's ok Yug" replies Joey."No it's not...it's my fault that my sister is in there hanging by a thread" cries Yugi, as tears run down his face."No it's not" replies Celtic guardian."Yes it is" whispers Yugi."No it's not, she's been threw worst then this and we should know" replies Dark magician.  
  
Just then the doctor walks out to the group."How is she?" asks Duke."Very weak, she's out of surgurey, we checked her and found too broken ribs which I fixed, we also fixed the nerves and tissue that was damage plus we stitched up her cuts and she's currently resting and can return home in three day's" replies the doctor.  
  
"Why three days" asks Seto."Just to be safe and keep an eye on her wounds and that" answers the doctor."So... can we see her" asks Ryou. "Sure" says the doctor as he leads them to my room.Once at my room he leaves and they walk in."Linda" whispers Yugi, just in case I was asleep.  
  
"Yes Yugi" I call to him."I'm sorry... it's my fault" cries Yugi as he walks up to me and then hugs me gently."Shh... it's ok remember I promised I would always be there for you and I was, now you gotta promise me something" I say to him.  
  
"O-ok what" asks Yugi, once he dries his tears and looks up at me."Well,since i'm here for three days I want you to be happy, not sad and if you can do it i'll tell you a surprise" I say.  
  
"Ok, but I still feel like it's my fault" whispers Yugi."Look i'm fine and i've had worst then this" I say to take his mind off it."So...I heard you have quit a bad temper and poor language, and I thought I was the yami" replies Sakura with a grin  
  
"What ever" I say back to her."Well, we'll let you rest and see you on the third day" replies Mai as she turns to walk out of the room with everyone behind her except the duel monsters.  
  
"Please you four keep close eyes on them especially Yugi for me" I tell them."Yes" they reply before they too left with the group.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: so how was this chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: we hope it was good  
  
Me: anyway you know what to do 


	12. Ch 11 Ushio's exspelled

Me: ok since i only have three more to write that we've decided to post'em all  
  
H.shadowcat: yeah we figured it would be a whole lot better so that then on monday we could post the newest story  
  
Me: so please if every one could vote for the next one it would really help  
  
H.shadowcat: well we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.11 Ushio exspelled  
  
Today was the day, today I was being released from the hospital, so everyone was coming to pick me up."Yeah, my sister is coming home" cheers Yugi as he slips down the road."Careful Yugi, you don't want to hurt your wrist do you" asks Bakura to him.  
  
"I won't" replies Yugi as he continues to skip to the hospital entrance.Once there they all enter only to find scared doctors and nurses along with broken pictures and vases and glass almost everywhere.  
  
"What happened in hear" asks Marik."Some guy came in here and demanded where a ms.Linda was, but when we refused to tell him he went on a ramp page. we tried to stop him but ms.Linda stoped him" replied a shaken up nurse.  
  
"Did they say were they were going" questioned Malik."No, all she did was run out of here and he chased after her" replied the nurse. "Ok, thanks" replies Angel, as they run out the door. Once outside they start to think.  
  
"They could be anywhere" replies Jenny."I know" comply's Seto. Just then there's a hug explotion near the school and lucky the school was over and closed or other wise everyone there would've been hurt.  
  
So everyone run towards school.Once by the school, everyone stop in there tracks for what they saw, which surprised them except Sakura and them. But just the Ushio smirks when he see's Yugi and them except for me.  
  
"You know you always were good at fighting,even if it meant me beating your but in the process" replies Ushio."Why would you a Oiishiri care if i'm good at fighting or not" I remark at him angerly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk watch it Linda there are younger veiwers listing" remarks Ushio, so I turn around to see everyone behind us including the duel monster. But just as I turn Ushio takes this a his advantage a runs towards me, but I quickly notice him in time and move out of the way.  
  
After I move I do a swift kick to his back and send him falling to the ground."See you around loser" I reply as I walk away and towards home with everyone behind me. "Way to go Linda, you showed him" remarks Tristan, as we walk towards my house. Once at my house we walk in and I go from there.  
  
"So Linda, what was the secrete you were gonna tell Yugi" asks Yami, once were all inside the house and seated."Well, I wanted to tell you that I meet with the lady about the house and I got it and that we can all move in" I say with a smile.  
  
"All of us" asks Yugi."Yes,Yugi all of us, we can even move in tonight if we want" I say. So everyone agreed on the moving in so we began to pack my things first, then Sakura's things and then help anyone elses. But by the time we finished it was late and everyone had to head home so we all parted for the night and that we all agreed to pick up tomorrow on the packing.  
  
The next day I went to school early for I had told the principle about Ushio and Tea and that they both had hur Yugi and that Ushio had really truely hurt me which had me in the hospital for three days and how he also hurt Yugi.  
  
"So what would you like me to do" asks the principle."Please, just exspell them until next year, well at least Ushio, Tea was basically a pawn so transfer her to a new school and away from Yugi" I plead.  
  
"Sure if it's that bad" replies the principle.And soo Ushio was exspelled until next year and Tea was moved to another school, and so everything turned alright in the end.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: not over yet we still have 3 more to write  
  
H.shadowcat: anyway hoped you liked 


	13. Ch 12 Finally over

Me: alrighty only too more to type up  
  
H.shadowcat: yep^_^  
  
Me: well hope everyone will like this chapter  
  
H.shadowcat: again we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.12 Finally over  
  
Once the principle handled the business at hand I was sent to 1st period."Ok, class settle down we have alot of work to cover so pay attention" comply's the teacher.  
  
And so all mornig classes went by very quickly and now it was time for lunch."Hey Linda" replies Isis as she see's me coming."Hey, good news Ushio is exspelled until next year and Tea is being transfered to a different school" I comply to them.  
  
"Cool" replies Yugi."So Linda want to duel" asks Joey."Again? I beat you last time but if you want to lose fine with me" I say as I bring out my dueling deck as he does the same. Once we both have 5 cards I start the duel.  
  
"Ok, Joey we both have 2000 LP's, now I lay one card face down in defense mood and end my turn" I say as I lay down the card."Ok, I play rocket warrior and i'll attack your face down card" replies Joey.  
  
"Sorry Joey, but my defense holds and you lose 300 life points" I say as the score is 2000 to 1700."Ok, first I draw next i'll play dark magican in attack mood andthen i'll destroy your warrior" I say as Joey moves his monster to thegraveyard and the score becomes 2000 to 700.  
  
"Come on Joey" replies Yugi."Ok, i'm playing skull dice which lowers your mage to 625 since I rolled a 4, next i'll play my swrodsman of land stars to destroy your weak monster" says Joey as I move my mage to the grave yard and the score now becomes 700 to 1125.  
  
"Good play for now i'll play dark magician girl and since she gains 300 points for every dark magician and magician of black chaos in either players grave gives her a total of 2300 attack points which is more then enough to destroy your swordsman and ending the game" I reply and finishing the duel winning with only 1125 LP's left.  
  
"Good game" says Joey as we shake hands."Yeah, and don't worry Joey you'll get better just keep praticing and you'll win" I say to him."Hope so" answers Joey."I'm ure of it" I say. After the duel the bell to 6th hour sounds and so we all head for our next class before heading home.  
  
On the way home I decide to have a conversation with Yugi."So Yugi are you happy to be moving?" I ask as we walk behind everyone on the walk home."Yes, but im worried about Ushio, he maybe gone but he'll come back" replies Yugi.  
  
"Well if he does then i'll be ready for him" I say with confidence.  
  
"Thanks" says Yugi but doesn't fell happy, so I try to think of something. "Hey Yugi why don't you walk back with Yami and them back to my place I just remembered that I have to do something,ok" I say as I turn the corner leaving Yugi with the others.  
  
"Ok, I hope they still have them, Yugi and them would love'em and hopefully cheer Yugi up some" I say as I walk towards the cardshop. Once at the card shop I walk inside and I walk over to the cards. Once by the cards I see some really neat cards that i'm sure the others would love.  
  
'Hm, these look very good i'm sure they like' I think to myself before the owner asks his question."Yes, I would like to buy Dark magician knight and these others" I say to him as I point to the cards I wanted to buy.  
  
"Ok" says the owner as he gathers the cards and hands them to me as I greatfully take the cards from him. After I bought the cards I walk out and head home before everyone began worrying and thinking I got into some sort of fight.  
  
Once home i'm bom barted by Yugi."Where did you go" asks Yugi. "I'll show you" I tell him as I show them the cards I had just bough except for one which I put into my pocket for later."Cool cards Linda" replies Tristan.  
  
"Yes, and I have surprise for those who love to duel" I say. "Yeah who" asks Joey."You'll see... ok the first card I have is cyber harpie which goes to Mai then the second is Panther warrior which goes to Joey then Jackel Paladin which belongs to Isis" I start by handing out those three cards first.  
  
"Ok, next is Dark neckcrofear which will go to Bakura, the next one goes to Ryou for it's the Graceful charity card and for Yugi i'm giving you Dark magician knight amd Malik your getting the Metor of destruction it's a very powerful magic card for if used on a oppinent they'll recieve 1000 points of damage" I say to them as I hand those four to them.  
  
"Ok now that those are taken care of will Yami, Seto and Marik step forward" I call to them as they step forward. "Ok now these cards that I give to you came with me from egypt father gave them to me and you have to promise me you'll becareful when using them and take care of them" I say as I watch them nod there heads.  
  
"Ok" and then with a snap of my fingers a small box appears infront of me and before I can touch it I say a little chant and then I grab it."Will you please come up one at a time first is Seto" I call to him as he walks forward.  
  
"I must first warn you that this is no ordinary monster this is a egyptain god card for I give you Obliske the tormentor" and with that I hand him the monster card.  
  
"Next will be Yami, again the monster I give you is also a god card but of a different god for I give you Slifer the sky dragon" I say while handing him the card.  
  
"Ok this last card is the last god card known as The winged dragon of Ra which goes to you Marik but with this card is a chant that only you can say in order to use him, Yami with Slifer see the X on the card well with him his attack depends on the number of cards you hold in your hand so for example if you hold 5 it's attack is 5000 for attack and defense and lastly Obliske if you scarifice too more monsters on your feild Seto he'll gain the power to elimainat all your oppinits monster and giving the person 4000 points worth of damage" I finish.  
  
So once all the cards were giving out Serenity speaks up."Um Linda what was the card you put into your pocket a moment ago", "Oh it was the Dark magician girl valkarin i've been looking for one for a while now and I finally found one" I say.  
  
"Oh that reminds me who still needs to pack yet" I wounder."Me, Yami and Yugi still" replies Seto."Ok so let's get going" and with that we spent all evening packing.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: WOW only 2 more to do  
  
H.shadowcat: Cool were almost done  
  
Me: good  
  
H.shadowcat: well please review and Monday well post the last too chapters and the next newest story 


	14. Votes

Me: Ok I know this story isn't over just yet but since where off from school monday we were gonna post the last too chapters to Friction between past and present.  
  
H.shadowcat: And right now we need your votes on what the next new story should be.  
  
Me: So please look down at the choices and pick one, also don't worry we will eventually post them all but we need to know what is the next one everyone would like to read.  
  
1. Yusinaibay seeks revenge: Yusinaibay head counslor of Yami's court wants revenge on Yami and them from long ago especially the child of legend, now can the child of legend save everyone like last time or not. sounds better then what's described hear.YxY, RxB, SxJ and MxM  
  
2. Yugi's past returns: Yugi has a perfect life friends and family but what if Yugi's mother returns and tries to make things return to the way things were between her and Yugi??  
  
3. A bond: Takes place in egypt and later in domino.But chris one of the evil counslors holds a gruge against his family but mostly me and will stop at nothing to get even with me even if it means hurting those close to me.  
  
4. Sequel to Friction between past and present- Ushio returns: Ushio returns during the opening of the battle city tournament and enters. and this time instead of going after Yugi and that he decides to come after me now can I defeat him once again or will I need help. sounds better then what's written here I may change summary if people chose this story.  
  
5.College trouble: Yugi,Ryou and Malik are stepbrothers who've been living with each other since they were 8 and 7 yrs old. But when they arrive in college they meet up with Yugi's tourmentor and three look-a-likes. YxY, RxB, SxJ,and MxM and I think other pairings to.  
  
6. A rift in time: It's battle city, Yugi vs Marik, god vs god but when these too mighty gods collide they open a rift in time sending everyone aboard the blimp back to duelist kingdom where they meet up with there other selfs.  
  
7. Yami saves a life: Yami's training to be a doctor, but during his training he meets a boy who looks just like him who's rushed in from a hit and run sitution by his cousin and now can his cousin help him with his love life and get them together or will Yami forever be alone. YxY,RxB,SxJ,MxM and many others.  
  
Me: anyway these are the stories that are either finished or almost finished and will be posted as we go along  
  
H.shadowcat: so please vote the next one to be posted on Monday and don't worry we'll eventually post them all but only one will be choosen as the next story. 


	15. Ch 13 Moving in with family

Me: ok it's monday and it's dark and gloomy out  
  
H.shadowcat:* still sleeping *  
  
Me: * looks to hikari before looking back * can't blame her it's only 8 something here in wisconsin so it's still early and she's catching up on lost sleep  
  
Me: anyways we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.13 Moving in with family  
  
Well, today was the big day, today we were all moving into our new home.Once inour home I look around and find a kitchen, dinning room, living room and a study room. Next I walk upstairs and found 11 rooms upstairs.  
  
So I go into each and every room until I reach the last room and notice that it didn't have a bathroom or closet or windows so it looked like a storage room at some time. So I walk into the room and close the door before calling upond the powers of my millennium locket and turning the room from ordinary to a game room for the duel monsters.  
  
"Linda, what are you doing" asks Mystical elf, since she had felt the shadow realm. Once finished I turn around and tell her,"It's a room for you guys, I would be honored if you guys would live with us." ""We would love too" replies Mystical elf.  
  
"Good, now could you tell Dark and them for me, while I go help the others" I ask her as she disappears, once I told Mystical elf I leave the room and head back down stairs.Once there I begin telling the others.  
  
"Ok, there are a 11 bedrooms but the last one is off limits for i'm using that room for something and won't say what till later, so there are 10 rooms available so we'll have to pair up" I say to them.  
  
"Ok, I choose Mai" replies Joey."I pick Rachel" replies Marik."So, it's pretty much gonna be boyfrined/girlfriend pairing thing right?" asks Sakura."I guess so Sakura, so then if everyone has their room buddy let's short out who get's what room" I reply. And so we all walk upstairs to find out who got what rooms.  
  
Once upstairs I start by pointing to the first door and working my way to the last door, "Ok the first room is Joey and Mai's the second is Marik and Rachel's the third is Mine and Seto's, the fourth room belongs to Yugi and serenity, fifth room goes to Yami and Sakura,the sixth room goes to Malik and Megan Tristan you and Katie get the seventh room,Ryou and Jenny the eighth room, Angel and Bakura the ninth room and last but not least Duke and Isis get the tenth room" I say to each one of them as the rooms were giving to each one.  
  
After sleeping arrangements are done we walk down to the last room that I had said was off limits for right now.Once there I tell them to stay very close."Why" asks Yami. "You'll see" I say as I lead them inside to a dark room.  
  
Once in the dark room were greeted by Dark and them. "This you guys is the game room where my friends will be staying, except like egypt they can leave the room and not be in here all the time like father did to them" I finsh saying.  
  
"So they can come out"asks Joey,"Yes, Joey there allowed to come out for there are no rules for them like father had for them and I should know" I reply to Joey. "Why would he have a rule on them for" asks Tristan. "Well you see when I turned a 11yrs old I was sorta afarid of people especially the guards, and the evil priest" I begin off only to stop by Yami.  
  
"Why them and not father or them or the servants" asks Yami. "Well you see Yami after you guys left, which in away i'm glade you did other wise i'm sure you all would be mad at what happened" I say softly.  
  
"What happened" asks Seto."Well since I had lost my only boyfriend and family I was alone one day so me little old me goes walking the halls without Sakura or anyone when I some how stummbled into a room that was pitched black and very scary" I say.  
  
"And" asks Mai."Well when I entered the room i'm greeted by these four, but at the time I didn't know if they would hurt me or not so I was very scared of them until Mana or Dark magician girl walked up to me and told me not to worry that everything would be safe and sound and I wouldn't be hurt which some how I took comfort in that and decided to trust her words,once that was taken care off she introduced me to everyone else and so for the rest of the dy we talked and talked until I realized it was becoming late and since I hated walking the halls late at night I had asked them to come back with me" I say before taking a breather from the long talk.  
  
Once ready to finish my story I begin talking again,"So we began walking back only to bump into Ushi,Tea and some guards as we rounded the corner. So once we became face to face they asked me why they were out of the game room and I had told them that I asked them to come only to hear Ushi tell me that father had said that no duel monster could leave the room unles in a duel or called upond so since I knew I broke the so called rule I tell them to go back before being roughly pulled back to my room until Ushi came back from talking to father."  
  
"What happened next" asks Katie."Let's just say when he came back I was going threw hell and all those stupid guards did was listen from the other side of the door while Ushi was hurting me and my pleads and stuff falling off dead ears for not even Sakura could've helped" I tell them as I end the conversation for them but unable to stop a few tears that escaped as I had to relive that short moment of my young life.  
  
"So they get to live with us and that cool" replies Yugi which I couldn't help but smile at him for."Yes, now let's go so we can finish unpacking and that for we have alot of work to do" and with that we go and finish unpacking our things.  
  
Hours later we finally finish unpacking our things and right now Seto and me were currently in our rooms talking."Linda when you said your only boyfriend and that what did you mean?" asks Seto."What I mean was true, right before we all were suppose to leave and come hear I wanted to tell you on how I felt and that" I say to him as I walk over to him.  
  
"And" asks Seto "And since I had lost that chance I was pretty much mad, but father had wanted me to find another person but I said no that you were the only one I wanted to spend my life with..." I trail off as I meet his eyes.  
  
"So how do you still feel" asks Seto trying hard not to hope. "Well, when i'm around you I feel happy, true i'm happy around all of them but sometimes when i'm in a bad mood your the only one who can make me happy, I also think of you as my equal no one lesser than me and I also love you with all my heart" I say as I look to the ground not wanting to look at him.  
  
Just then seto grabs my chin and raises my face to his and kisses me on the lips. Once we part kiss he says that he feel's the same and we then kiss again. After a while we get ready for bed and go to sleep while hoping nothing else happens for a while, now that we found wach other again.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok just want to say that there's only one more chapter to write  
  
H.shadowcat : * still sleeping *  
  
Me: anyway enjoy and hope you all enjoyed this chapter 


	16. Ch 14 Epiloge

Me: alright the last chapter  
  
H.shadowcat:* finally awake * it is??? oh man no more of this story  
  
Me: its ok hikari even if it's over well still do sequel's and that for it and plus we get to work on a new story  
  
H.shadowcat: cool anyway we don't own yu-gi-oh and never will the only person she owns is her self and her friends who will appear later in the story, there is some tea hate but not a lot so sorry for thoughs who like tea. rated PG-13 for some violence and anything else we put in here also sorry for bad grammer.  
  
\......\ me to my yami  
  
\\......\\ my yami to me  
  
/...../ yugi to yami  
  
//......// yami to yugi  
  
"......" talking  
  
'......' thoughts  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ch.14 Epiloge  
  
It's been a good year and Me,Yami,Seto and them are going to 12th grade. Mai and Isis both graduated and are both working at the museum, Mai as a tour guide and Isis head the Ancient egypt exhibit and Serenity moved to 11th grade.  
  
Everything was going great, Seto was throwing a Battle city tournament threw Kaiba corp and Me,Yami,Yugi,Seto,Mai,Joey,Isis,Marik, Malik,Ryou and Bakura are joining and are hoping to meet with each other in the tournament.  
  
Also during the months my friends the duel monster have grown to adapte to modern technology and we also repainted the house to look like ancient egypt since everyone was finally back together we started feeling home sick so we decided to repaint the place.  
  
Also during that time everyone was getting alot closer to his or her boyfriend or girlfriend especially me and Seto. For we were considered the unbeatable people in duel monsters we'll actually just me for Seto had lost a few times to Yugi and Yami and Yugi,Yaimi and Me always came close to beating one another but no matter what we did we always tied.  
  
So everyone was happy until one day Ushio was allowed back ito school since he was exspelled in his 12th grade year so has to retake it. And right now I fear he'll come back for either Yugi, Me or all of us, but I pray to Ra he doesn't come near any of us.  
  
The end  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: So... how was the ending   
  
H.shadowcat: hope everything was ok  
  
Me: enjoy and please enjoy the next one also 


End file.
